watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 153/@comment-3434177-20190325013515/@comment-3434177-20190326232605
“To me hearing Katou voice a (mis)interpretation that Tomoko didn't like her already built up tension to a max, before The Great Revelation. If Katou was going to pick a reason to feel alienated from Tomoko, she already had a few to choose from. Tomoko admitting to being a pervert would have been the least of them (IMO at least - I guess I'm saying I thought she might already be screwed.)” It isn't only that, Asuka could well have said something like "well, that isn't something considered normal, a little creep, but it's particularly something bad", instead, she reacted like if that were'n big thing, and not only that, she wanted to know more, when Tomoko explained how she usually harass her friends, she responded with a "That's it?". It's more, why Asuka, when she could well have asked Nemo, Akane or Kaho as well for so, they went with her to touring Haramaku, she invited only Tomoko?, I'm lying when I say it exasperates me Asuka's haters, however, despite I don't dislike her, I don't trust totally in her. “The comic part of it is that Tomoko is perpetually worried about behaving "weird" around Katō so that Katō will reject her only to have Katō feel that Tomoko rejected her instead. Then Tomoko confesses that she is a "huge pervert!" Not even a, "well, I am not sure I am worthy."” It's ironic, when Tomoko was acting as a tryhard for so giving Asuka a good impression of her, it was that same behaving what that was pushing her away, I'm don't know if I'm whether curious or fearful about how Asuka would react at knowing all "Tomoko's pervertness set", I say, we already have seen how Nemo and especially Akane, ended up because that. On the other hand, maybe for the Pineapple's mental health, Tomoko must restrain her true "power level" in her presence. "The funny or weird or even キモい that. - Ed. thing about Uchi is I suspect her attraction is not just "physical" like Tomoko interprets relationships. So how would she handle a girl who likes her rather than just wants to Dance Nasty Behind the Palm Tree on the Veranda?" That leads to the next question, would Ucchi stop her crush for Tomoko if she knew all and every incident where she thought her Kimoi-girl was lusting after her, these ones weren't but misunderstandings? "Back to WataMote Tomoko is ashamed about who she is. Though what she thinks is "perverted" is actually just being a person. Hence Sakaya's loud correction that lovers actually do want to see one another. Tomoko thinks that is perverted. A bit of an indication on how innocent Tomoko is . . . despite the eroge that makes Hina blush and sweat." She mustn't already why do that, at difference from her first year counterpart, she got friends, as well as she is mentally stronger, and those one who are her friends love her (some ones I would say that too much) for who she is, with her virtues and deffects, and while it's true she has become a little more aware about who are around her, she should uninhibit herself a little, though not too much, I don't know how much damage Akane will stand it. "I would agree. It is certainly not "harem" in that none of them are vying for Tomoko's attention/affection. The worse is Hina competing with Tomoko for reasons she imagines which brings her into competition with Yuri since Yuri sees what she is doing. I do not think the rest of them care." Hopefully Nemo won't try to compete with Asuka, and much less with Kii-chan, I am afraid for what i could happen in that scenary, you already saw how Yoshida ended up when she dealt with Tomoko's little cousin.